


you gripped my hips so mean

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M, Top!Tim, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We can play Mario Cart,” Tim says. “Winner gets to fuck the loser.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gripped my hips so mean

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, still not Bruce/Jay yet. :p

Jason lets himself in Dick’s apartment with the key Dick keeps under the mat because he forget his spare at home, nearly trips over Tim’s bright pink Doc Martens on his way to the kitchen. 

He puts a fresh loaf of bread on the counter and throws the old, moldy one in the trash, puts a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk in the fridge, pours a couple of apples out in the bowl on the table hoping they’ll at least catch Dick’s attention because they’re shiny if nothing else. 

He scribbles a note for Dick on the back of the water bill and sticks it to the fridge with a Rainbow Dash magnet that Tim probably ganked from work. He’s about to leave when he hears some noise coming from Tim’s room, knocks on the door and peeks his head inside.

Tim’s leaned back against the headboard with his knees pulled up, his face buried in a copy of _Little Women_ that Jason’s pretty sure he left over here once, gay porn playing on his tiny tv the way normal people leave cooking shows or the news on in the background. 

“Hey,” Jason says, making a face at the close up of the cock on the screen. “I was just putting something besides jello shots and twizzlers in your fridge.”

“Kay,” Tim says, looks up at the porno, then flips the page in the book. He’s wearing a green plaid skirt that he convinced Dick last week was too damaged to sell because one of the little zippers was broken and Jason would point out how unladylike he was sitting if Tim was anything close to being a lady. 

“Where’s Roy?” Jason asks and Tim lifts one of his shoulders, doesn’t look up from the book.

“Contrary to popular belief we aren’t actually attached at the hip,” he says, reaches down and scratches his thigh.

“Right,” Jason says. “I’ll remind you of that the next time you tell me you need a bathroom buddy.”

Tim just smirks up at him, shoves his hand into a bag of sour gummy worms and lets it hang out of his mouth, pats the mattress next to him. “Sit.”

“Can’t,” Jason says. “Gotta go pick up food for my actual house.”

“Do it later,” Tim says, grabbing the end of the gummy worm and tearing half of it off, getting sugar crystals all over his mouth. “I’m bored.”

Jason crosses his arms, tries not to stare at Tim’s mouth too hard. “This is going to be a shocker to you, I know, but the world doesn’t actually revolve around you.”

Tim grins up at him, licks his lips and spreads his legs even wider. “We can play Mario Cart,” he says. “Winner gets to fuck the loser.”

Jason rolls his eyes, takes a step forward and kicks the door shut behind him. “You’re on.”

 

: : :

 

It’s weird being in Tim’s room like this. In the daytime, completely sober. It looks less like a place with a bed and more like where someone actually lives. There’s about thirteen water bottles on one of his nightstands, the other one has a stack of books and a bottle of lube, and there’s clothes all over the fucking floor worse than in Dick’s room. There’s street signs on the walls that he and Roy stole one night after too much Adderall and some drawings of things he wants to get inked next tacked up on a corkboard, a fancy looking camera on the dresser and phone numbers scrawled all over his mirror in blue dry erase marker. 

“Dude,” Jason says, gesturing to the glass dildo on the shelf next to Tim’s tv and Tim just runs his fingers over the grooves, smiles.

“I know right?” Tim says. “It cost my whole paycheck, but it’s so pretty. I had to have it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jason says and Tim just purses his mouth at him, hands him a controller and winks. 

“Good luck.”

 

: : :

 

Jason groans when Tim beats his ass by a mile, fair and square, tosses his controller off the bed and says, “Fuck.”

Tim just grins and sets his own controller down, throws one leg over Jason and crawls into his lap, fucks his tongue into Jason’s mouth and grinds down against him.

Jason licks the sugar from the corner of Tim’s mouth, tastes the sour crystals still on his tongue when he sucks on it, gets his hand up under Tim’s skirt and squeezes his little ass. They make out against the headboard like that for a while, Tim rolling his hips just slow enough and light enough to get Jason’s dick hard, then he pulls away and grins, says, “Be right back,” and hops off of Jason and skips off down the hall.

Jason’s head thuds when he hits it on the headboard behind him. He’s really start to get why Roy’s always ready to go off like a shaken up bottle of Coke everyday. 

 

: : :

 

Tim comes back a few minutes later with a twizzler in his mouth and a shiny blue condom wrapper between his fingers.

“Had to steal from Dick,” he says, flopping back down on the bed next to Jason. “I was out.”

He gets Jason’s shirt off and climbs back in his lap again, kisses him tasting like strawberry twizzlers and cherry coke he must’ve grabbed from the fridge before he came back. Jason sucks a bruise into the side of Tim’s neck and gets his shirt off too, splays his hands out over his ribs and slides them up his chest to thumb at his nipples. 

Tim shudders and bites his lip and Jason grins, says, “Sure you don’t want me to fuck you?”

“Uh huh,” Tim says and slides down, gets Jason’s jeans open and tugs them off along with his boxers. 

“Turn over,” he says, reaching for the lube and Jason lifts his eyebrows at him, but Tim just bats his pretty eyelashes, licks his lips and says in the most saccharine voice he can muster, “ _Please_ , Jason?”

Jason snorts and rolls his eyes, but he rolls over on his belly just the same, clenches his fingers into the sheets when he feels one of Tim’s slick fingers circling him, then pressing inside.

“Fuck,” he breathes out and lets his head drop down between his shoulders when Tim eases another finger inside.

“Is that good?” Tim asks, sounding a little less smug than usual and it makes Jason relax a little more, makes him work his hips and fuck himself back on Tim’s fingers.

“Yeah,” he says. “You can --”

But Tim’s already got the picture, already working a third finger in alongside the other two and Jason shudders out a shaky breath, leaning forward on his elbows. Tim’s _really_ good with his fingers, is the thing, knows just where to rub to get Jason’s hips bucking, to make him grind his cock down against the bed. 

“God, like that,” he says and Tim hits the same spot again, pulls his fingers out to add a little more lube, then just starts fucking Jason with his fingers, holding Jason’s hip with his free hand as he pumps two fingers in and out of him, dragging his mouth over Jason’s back as Jason humps the mattress.

When Tim slows his fingers and eases them out of him Jason wants to whine at the loss, tries to grind his hips back to keep them inside of him.

“What do you want?” Tim asks, tracing the ink on Jason’s shoulder blade with his tongue. “Do you want my cock?”

Jason groans, gets his hand around his dick. “If you think I’m begging you for it you’ve done too many fuckin’ drugs with Roy.”

Tim laughs and Jason hears the lube snap open again, bites down on his lip when he feels Tim teasing his hole with the tip of his cock. “Why not?” He says, pushing just the head in. “Roy does.”

“Yeah, well. Roy’s in --”

He gets cut off when Tim just grips his hips and _pulls_ him back onto his dick, his words turning into one long, embarrassing groan that nearly rattles the walls. 

“Fuck, Jay,” Tim says, pushing in slowly until he’s buried balls deep inside of him and just stays like that for a moment, letting Jason get used to him. 

“Okay,” Jason breathes out after a minute and Tim’s fingers curl around his hips when he eases out slow, pulls almost all the way out, then slides back into him.

“You ever hear Roy beg?” Tim asks conversationally and Jason can’t say anything, can’t do anything but try to get Tim to _move_ , but as a matter of fact he has. Roy begging him to put his mouth on him, Roy begging him to let him fuck him, Roy begging him to put his tongue in his ass. Everyone knows will power is a concept Roy Harper has never been familiar with. 

“Yeah,” Jason says, reaches back to grab Tim’s hip, his ass, whatever he can get ahold of. “But I’m not Roy. Now _fuck me._ ”

Jason gasps when Tim grips him tight and slams into him, holds himself up with one hand and gets his other hand around his dick. He can feel Tim’s skirt rubbing the top of his ass where he hiked it up, his nails biting into his skin, and Jason’s just glad that his pathetic whimpers and moans can barely be heard over the loud clacking of the headboard against the wall, the sound of the flesh slapping together, the sound of all the buckles on Tim’s skirt jangling together as Tim pounds into him so hard Jason can feel the sweat drip from Tim’s face onto his back. 

“God, Jay,” Tim says, breathless and ragged. “Are you gonna -- I wanna feel you come --”

“Yeah,” Jason says, jerking off hard and fast. “Just -- harder. Yeah _fuck_ , like that, just like -- fuck, don’t stop.”

“I’m not,” Tim pants. “I’m not stopping, Jay. You gotta come for me though, ‘cause I can’t --”

“Right there, _jesus_ ,” Jason says. “ _Fuck --_ ”

Then he’s coming and Tim’s making this broken sound, slowing his thrusts a little as Jason tightens up around him, cursing in what sounds like _French_ , then his hips are stuttering and Jason feels Tim’s dick pulse inside of him, a kind of surprised noise leaving his mouth, like he wasn’t quite ready for it. 

“Man,” Tim says after he rolls off of him, ties off the condom and drops it in the wastebasket next to his bed. “I love sex.”

Jason laughs, his arm draped over his eyes. “It doesn’t suck.”

He hears Tim’s phone buzz, peeks out from under his arm to see him stretch across the bed to reach it, his bare ass sticking out of his skirt. 

“Roy says hi,” he says, waving his phone at Jason, grinning. “Wanna say hi back?”

Jason grins and scoots over so he can get in the picture with Tim. “Absolutely.”


End file.
